


Kłopot

by Jubiliana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Koci świat, M/M, Pairing w tle, Więcej kotów, komedia, koty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubiliana/pseuds/Jubiliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan Churchill jest naprawdę eleganckim kotem, mieszkającym w drogim apartamencie i opiekującym się pewnym człowiekiem. Problem zaczyna się wtedy, gdy jego człowiek imieniem Arthur zaczyna go zaniedbywać, a pewnego dnia bez pytania przyprowadza innego człowieka. To wręcz oburzające! Pan Churchill potrafi być wyrozumiałym właścicielem, ale mimo wszystko zaczyna czuć się... Samotny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kłopot

**Author's Note:**

> Uwagi: Komedia. Z perspektywy kociego obserwatora. W tle UsUk. I tak chodzi o kota. Serio.  
> Dramatis personae:  
> Pan Churchill – mocno zaniepokojony właściciel Arthura.  
> Arthur Kirkland – jego człowiek.  
> Alfred Jones – tajemniczy człowiek jego człowieka. 
> 
> Napisane w ramach wymiennego wyzwania do słowa Loneliness. Samotność. No to proszę, kocia samotność w pełnej krasie! A przy tym dedykowane osobie, z którą to wyzwanie podjęłam.  
> Czekam. I ty już dobrze wiesz na co.

**Kłopot**

 

Kot Arthura bardzo często czuje się samotny.

To znaczy – nie pokazuje tego po sobie ani odrobinę. Dać znać, że jest mu źle z tak trywialnego powodu byłoby hańbą dla kogoś z tak wyśmienitym rodowodem jak pan Churchill. Pan Churchill o oklapniętych uszkach i rudej plamie otaczającej oko, która przywodzi na myśl monokl, jest chyba najbardziej eleganckim kotem osiedla. Zawsze chodzi z wysoko podniesioną głową, z dumnie uniesionym ogonem i ostrzy pazury tylko na najstarszych i najbardziej dostojnych drzewach w okolicy. Albo na meblach z kolekcji Ludwik XVI za co nieustannie zostaje wyrzucony na balkon, czego kompletnie nie rozumie. Fakt, że wybiera te antyki świadczy przecież o jego guście! Ale pan Churchill jest wyrozumiałym właścicielem. Nigdy nie złości się na Arthura.

Nazbyt długo.

Mimo to pan Churchill ostatnio czuje się co raz bardziej samotny. Krąży niespokojnie po zadbanym apartamencie, zagląda do opuszczonych pomieszczeń, wyleguje się wygodnie na zaścielonym łóżku i czeka. Kiedyś też musiał czekać, ale nie aż tak długo! Dobrze wiedział, o której wracał jego pan, oczekiwał go przed oknem, a gdy tylko widział czerwony samochód zajeżdżający na swoje stałe miejsce parkingowe – wtedy z wrodzoną nonszalancją zeskakiwał na jeden z obitych tkaniną foteli w salonie i usadawiał się odpowiednio – twarzą w stronę wyjściowych drzwi, udając, że tak naprawdę przesiedział w tym miejscu cały dzień.

I na pewno nie czekał na to, aż dłoń Arthura znajdzie to (O właśnie! Właśnie to!) miejsce za uszami, które sprawia, że pan Churchill na moment zapomina o swojej godności, pochyla łepek i praktycznie wtula go w głaszczącą rękę, mrucząc przy tym jak kocię, które ma jeszcze mleko pod sumiastym wąsem.

Ale pan Churchill nie czuje z tego powodu wstydu. W końcu i tak nikt ich tutaj nie widzi.

Problem polega na tym, że ostatnio coś zakłóciło rutynę, czego pan Churchill ani trochę nie rozumie. Daje wyraz niezadowolenia na wszelkie możliwe sposoby – odsuwa łapą miskę, wysypuje jedzenie (A to wręcz niedżentelmeńskie zachowanie!)… Ostatnio nawet niby to przypadkiem otarł się za mocno o zabytkową wazę stojącą na piedestale w salonie, a potem bez śladu poczucia winy zeskoczył na potłuczone kawałki chińskiej porcelany i obserwując przerażoną minę swojego podopiecznego, ruszył z dumnie podniesionym ogonem w stronę sypialni.

(A kiedy dotarł tam wreszcie i Arthur, pan Churchill należycie przywarł pazurami do pościeli tak, by nie udało się go od niej odczepić. Arthur musiał zadowolić się kanapą, mrucząc coś przy tym o „cholernym futrzaku”. Pan Churchill poczuł się doprawdy oburzony!)

Nic to jednak nie pomogło. Arthur nie rozumiał i pan Churchill potrafił być wyrozumiały, w końcu ludzie jako tacy nie mogli mierzyć się inteligencją i subtelnością ze swoimi właścicielami, ale mimo wszystko cała ta sytuacja zaczynała być co raz bardziej niepokojąca.

A i pan Churchill naprawdę nie lubił czuć się samotnie.

Pewnego dnia jednak czerwony samochód zajechał o swojej normalnej godzinie (a przynajmniej tej, zapamiętanej dawniej przez pana Churchilla). Zaskoczony właściciel apartamentu wyjrzał zaciekawiony zza kotary i przyglądał się uważnie temu niezwykłemu zjawisku. W głębi swej kociej duszy zaczął się zastanawiać, jak właściwie powinien zareagować. Udawać niedostępnego, by Arthur zrozumiał swoje błędy? A może być wielkodusznym właścicielem i wybaczyć? To był bardzo istotny dylemat i zanim pan Churchill doszedł do zadowalających go wniosków, drzwi się otworzyły.

„Przebaczę mu!” pomyślał w swej łaskawości pan Churchill i już nastawił głowę do głaskania, przymykając ślepia.

Zamiast łagodnej i czułej pieszczoty coś, co jak potem skontaktował musiało być ręką, praktycznie wgniotło go w plusz fotela. Pan Churchill, zagubiony pan Churchill warto nadmienić, prychnął i nastroszył sierść, tracąc przy tym na swojej godności.

Kiedy podniósł wreszcie swój łepek zobaczył pochylającą się nad nim twarz, która z całą pewnością nie była twarzą Arthura. A przecież pan Churchill nie przypominał sobie, by zaopiekował się jeszcze jakimś człowiekiem, zwłaszcza, że ludzie to same problemy! Lady Mabel opowiadała mu, że ma ich aż czterech i pilnowanie wszystkich jest po prostu męczącym zajęciem.

A tu proszę, pan Churchill miał teraz dwóch ludzi. I to bez zapowiedzi! Spojrzał z wyrzutem na Arthura. Mimo wszystko potrafił zrozumieć i naprawdę był gotów się poświęcić dla dobra swojego podopiecznego.

Tylko że ten nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Nawet go nie pogłaskał. Zamiast tego zaczął się śmiać i mówić coś w tym dziwnym, chrzęszczącym języku do drugiego człowieka.

A potem się pocałowali.

W jego towarzystwie!

Pan Churchill uznał to za naprawdę oburzające i żeby zademonstrować swoje niezadowolenie wymaszerował z pokoju.

Nikt jednak za nim nie poszedł.

Obrażony siedział jeszcze długą chwilę w kuchni, zanim nie postanowił zobaczyć o co właściwie chodzi. Może przygotowali mu coś specjalnego, by przeprosić go za to zamieszanie? Może Arthur odkrył swoje błędy i uznał, że nareszcie czas mu to wynagrodzić?

Ale gdy wszedł do salonu zobaczył, że Arthur i jego nowy człowiek wcale nie przygotowują mu pysznej potrawy z łososia. Zamiast tego siedzieli opierając się o siebie i oglądali coś w tym hałaśliwym pudełku. Było w tej scenie jednak coś znacznie gorszego. Arthur **głaskał** tamtego człowieka i robił mu dokładnie to, co zawsze robił **tylko i wyłącznie** panu Churchillowi.

Pan Churchill był eleganckim kotem, ale w tamtej chwili położył uszy po sobie i miauknął żałośnie.

Nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

Poczuł się naprawdę samotnie.

Kolejne dni pan Churchill przesiedział osowiały na parapecie w salonie, patrząc spode łba jak Arthur krząta się wesoło po mieszkaniu. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak szczęśliwego, ale to tylko posypywało solą rany na jego kociej dumie. Arthur znowu wychodził wcześniej a wracał późno. Raz wrócił w dziwnym, zataczającym się i bardzo głośnym stanie. Wtedy nawet nie spojrzał na pana Churchilla.

Samotność zaczynała być naprawdę bolesna.

A potem pewnego dnia, który składał się głównie z kolejnego ledwie muśnięcia po łepku i zniknięciu w czerwonych samochodzie, Arthur znowu wrócił tak wcześnie jak kiedyś. Pan Churchill prawie zapomniał jak to jest i dźwięk hamującego pojazdu (Ten dźwięk! Pan Churchill nigdy nie mylił go z niczym innym.) sprawił, że mało elegancko podskoczył na wygodnej poduszce, którą zajmował. Zaciekawiony, zaskoczony, ale też nadal obrażony pan Churchill zerknął niechętnie przez okno. Arthur najpewniej znowu przyprowadził swojego człowieka… I rzeczywiście tak było. Pan Churchill westchnął po kociemu i wrócił na swoją poduszkę. Położył łapy na głowie i zamknął ślepia.

Nie chciał, żeby dziwny człowiek jego Arthura znowu wepchnął mu głowę w fotelowy plusz.

Nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło. Zamiast tego coś miękkiego opadło mu na czubek głowy. Pan Churchill podniósł zaskoczony łepek by stanąć oko w oko z **czymś**.

 **Coś** było duże, kremowe i bardzo włochate. **Coś** było znacznie większe od pana Churchilla, miało wydłużony pysk, poczciwe ciemne ślepia i sapało nieznośnie. **Coś** , jak skontaktował pan Churchill czując nieprzyjemne mrowienie u nasady ogona, miało duże i ostre zęby. **Coś** otworzyło pysk.

I szczeknęło.

 - Pomyślałem, że może przyda się twojemu kociakowi trochę towarzystwa – stwierdził Alfred, obejmując ramieniem Arthura. – A Roosvelt to najbardziej towarzyski pies jakiego widział świat!

Pan Churchill nie dosłyszał tych słów, tak samo jak nie zaobserwował towarzyskości Roosvelta. Po prawdzie obecnie pan Churchill był zajęty wiszeniem gdzieś na samym szczycie kotary i wydawaniem z siebie zdecydowanie nieeleganckich i nienonszalanckich miauknięć.

Pan Churchill jeszcze nie wiedział, że samotność, która uparcie kłuła jego kocie serce właśnie odchodzi niebyt. Zrozumiał to dopiero kilka tygodni później, gdy nareszcie poddał się w odpychaniu Roosvelta, który z jakiegoś powodu uparł się, by spać właśnie z nim.

Najpierw jednak trzeba było zdjąć go z zasłony, czego wreszcie podjął się Arthura. Podrapany po całych rękach, trzymający w nich dużego, miękkiego kota znowu mamrotał coś o „cholernym futrzaku”.

Pan Churchill nadal czuł się tym określeniem naprawdę oburzony.

 


End file.
